


Own

by akachankami



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Cakes and fruits and flowers, sugar and candies, wine and candles, and all the colours of the rainbow in a flavor





	Own

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words drabbles on the 5 senses theme, written in 2015 and posted on ffnet in that timeframe

**1.**

He didn't know that thing, tugging at his strings, making him uncomfortable whenever she was around. It was annoying: she was unbearable, she pierced his ears with her shrill and caught his eyes with her attitude, no matter the amount of alcohol he consumed, he could never blur her out or soundproof his dreams. His stomach churned whenever she touched him, but he wouldn't quite know what to make of the pull in his guts whenever he caught a whiff of her perfume. It was annoying to wake up, one hand down his pants and her name on his lips.

**2.**

Cakes and fruits and flowers, sugar and candies, wine and candles, and all the colours of the rainbow in a flavor. That's what he sensed as Effie leaned above him with a furrowed brow, trying to decipher how drunk he really was... He felt like reaching out and taste that forbidden fruit.

He wouldn't name it yet, but it was there, another kind of hunger, the one that drove him mad with self loath, made him question his inner desires, had him looking for a way out – or a way in.

He kept swallowing fears with regrets and alcohol.

**3.**

He blamed alcohol and her clear blue eyes, feather touches in the dark and whispered words in a crowd of clowns. Only her, he ever wanted only her and it made no sense at all in his clouded mind except it all fell into place as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck and it stirred memories of rapture through his bones.

She'd put a spell on him, enslaving his senses to her wake even in Thirteen, where she couldn't alter her scent with perfume and make up, she still smelt like love and bittersweet unfinished stories.


End file.
